El recuerdo de un hermano
by Akemi Potter
Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido destroza a las personas, el dolor del recuerdo las atormenta... pero el de un hermano, un gemelo, una parte de ti... es una eterna agonía. Fred/George La muerte que más dolió a algunos... el que más sufrió por ella. *Yo apuntandoles con una varita* Di no al plagio, se original. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.


Recuerdo de un hermano (Fred)

La pérdida de un ser querido destroza a las personas, el dolor del recuerdo las atormenta... pero el de un hermano, un gemelo, una parte de ti... es una eterna agonía.

Fred/George

La muerte que más dolió a algunos... el que más sufrió por ella.

*Yo apuntandoles con una varita*

Di no al plagio, se original.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...

_**Tormento entre sueños**_

Gritos lastimeros cortaban la tranquilidad de la noche.

El caos de aquella batalla manchaba con sangre los recuerdos de la imponencia que alguna vez mostró aquel castillo. Luchas encarnizadas se libraban a su alrededor mientras cuerpos caían como viles marionetas cortadas de sus hilos.

Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que golpeó de lleno al pecho de un mortífago mientras que caía sin remedio sobre la fría piedra. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que no volvía a moverse.

El cansancio de la interminable querella le estaba afectando así que se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro y recuperar un poco de energía.

Estaba en sus límites, se notaba a simple vista pues el sudor brillaba por su rostro, proveniente de su cabellera pelirroja mientras contraía el rostro para normalizar su irregular respiración.

Un suspiro lastimero se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que escudriñaba a su alrededor en busca de su próximo enemigo.

De pronto, lo asoló un dolor agudo a la altura del pecho. Lanzó un leve quejido al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al punto donde éste habpia surgido con la esperanza de amainar la incomodidad. Se sintió confundido por un momento, sabía que ese dolor no había sido producto de un hechizo o algún golpe recibido, pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquella opresión acompañada por una terrible angustia?

"No, esto no es posible" se dijo mentalmente mientras echaba a correr todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Corrió incansablemente, olvidándose de toda fatiga, sorteando los escombros y combatientes que se ponían delante.

Corrió sin parar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y al parecer, así era. Resoplando y con flato en un costado, llegó al pasillo donde se habían visto por última vez. El lugar estaba completamente destruido, con trozos de piedra todavía cayendo y el polvo cubriendo el aire, volviendo nublosa la visión.

La desesperación lo embargaba cada vez más, creciendo en su interior como un veneno que quema todo a su paso. Se sentía terrible, pero tenía la esperanza que no fuera producto de que aquello que más temía hubiera ocurrido.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando de entre la destrucción y el caos divisó unos cabellos pelirrojos, idénticos a los suyos.

-Fred! No, Fred!.

Se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inerte de su hermano el cual yacía escondido en un pequeño espacio.

Al verlo así, inmóvil, aparentemente sin vida, sus fuerzas menguaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto lo que sus sentidos le indicaban, Fred, su gemelo, no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía, debía de ser un error o una cruel broma…

-¡Fred!-. gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo, mientras sentía como se le desgarraban las cuerdas vocales intentando contener un llanto impregnado de angustia que clama por salir.

Lo zarandeó incansablemente, incluso le golpeó el pecho, pero el cuerpo de su hermano se limitó a moverse con el vaivén de sus frenéticos movimientos, al ritmo de su desesperación.

-¡Fred! ¡Por qué me haces esto! ¡Me lo prometiste, prometiste que no te pasaría nada!

Al final, fue más de lo que pudo soportar, y sin pensarlo siquiera, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su gemelo, deseando con toda su alma sumirse en el olvido para que las lágrimas borraran todo rastro de pena.

Sentía un gran alivio llorar de aquella manera tan desenfrenada, como si cada gota que sus ojos derramaran hicieran tributo a la memoria de aquel pelirrojo que dedico su vida a hacerlo sonreír, a evitar que todas las lágrimas que hoy derramaba se hicieran presentes, a hacerlo feliz.

No fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que se controló. Sabía de quien se trataba, Percy siempre había sido muy retraído para saber cómo consolar a una persona y ese gesto era muy común en él. Pero al levantar la vista, se sorprendió de encontrarse con el rostro lloroso de su hermano mayor.

-Vamos George, es hora de llevárnoslo, tenemos que ponerlo con los demás muertos…. - fueron las pocas palabras que alcanzó a percibir por encima de su propio sollozo. Negandosé ante aquella petición se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Fred.

Siempre habían sido gemelos idénticos aparentemente irreconocibles pero en aquel momento no sólo la oreja faktante de George los distinguía sino que su reflejo... su hermano yacía irremediablemente muerto.

Fue en aquel momento que despertó con un sobresalto envuelto en las sábanas de su cama que se encontraban pegadas a su cuerpo bañado en sudor frío y lágrimas.

Habían pasado 11 meses desde aquel fatídico día y seguía teniendo esa pesadilla que lo torturaba continuamente en sueños. Era detestable.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama. Marcaba las 5:17 de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse pero no quería volver a dormir, aún conservaba la nítida imagen del cuerpo de su fallecido hermano gravada en la retina.

Dando un largo suspiro se levantó en busca de un poco de agua dándose cuenta de algo: ese día era 1 de abril, el primer cumpleaños que pasaría sin Fred…

_**Comenzar de nuevo.**_

El sol alumbraba con un insólito vigor a pesar de que recién comenzaba el día.

El cantar de los pájaros se manifestaba como una música para los oídos y a la vez un despertador para los habitantes de la Madriguera que pronto tendrían que ponerse en movimiento pues ese día era 1 de abril, una fecha que en otro momento llegó a ser motivo de alegría y festejo pero que ahora solo hacía hincapié en el vacío que ocasionó la ausencia de una persona, un pelirrojo para ser más exactos.

A pesar de tratarse de un jueves y estar atareados con labores propias, la familia Weasley se había dado un tiempo para poder festejar o al menos acompañar a uno de los gemelos y poder rememorar al otro.

- Lo extraño tanto Arthur… solo era un niño.

- Lo sé Molly, yo también lo extraño como no tienes idea, pero hay que ser fuertes. Fred habría dado todo por vernos sonreír, y más en su cumpleaños- reconfortó el señor Weasley a su esposa.

La pareja estaba sentada en el sofá más amplio de la salita de estar. La señora Weasley sollozaba sobre el hombro de su esposo mientras este le pasaba el brazo por los hombros con gesto protector.

- ¿Crees… que sea prudente… que vayamos a visitarlo?- preguntó la señora Weasley entre hipidos. Mientras hablaba nuevas lágrimas recorrían su rostro- ¡No podemos hacerle eso a George! visitar la…. la tumba Fred… ¡lo destrozaría!…

- ¿Y no crees que se sentiría igual si se queda encerrado aquí? Lo último que necesita es estar solo.

Molly enmudeció ante la respuesta de su marido, y no fue necesario que dijera nada puesto que en ese momento se escucharon pasos por las escaleras.

Frente a ellos se encontraba George con mal aspecto. Desde que se despertara de la pesadilla que lo aquejaba todas las noches no había vuelto a dormir y aquello claramente se podía afirmar por las marcadas ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos enrojecidos y su tez pálida.

- Bu… buenos días George, cariño. No te esperábamos despierto a estas horas.

- No podía dormir,- respondió con simpleza a su madre mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón vacío.

- Feliz cumpleaños,- le dijo el señor Weasley a su hijo. Este no respondió. - No tienes buen aspecto,- le hizo saber.

Al ver que no decía nada al respecto, la señora Weasley decidió intervenir:

- Te prepararé algo de desayunar. En cuanto estén todos levantados iremos a Hogwarts a hacerle una pequeña visita.

Esas últimas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar. Se giró para clavar los ojos en su madre y su padre alternativamente, calibrando la verdad de sus palabras. No estaba seguro si le apetecía ir a visitar la tumba de Fred. Ya había ido en varias ocasiones pero ese día en especial se trataba del cumpleaños de los dos y no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria para ver el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de su gemelo haciéndole saber que no podrían festejar la fecha juntos, como solían hacerlo.

Al final tuvo que aceptar que le dolería más el hecho de no ir a verlo así que respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente para hacerles saber a sus padres que estaba conforme con el plan propuesto.

Al ver que su hijo aceptaba, los señores Weasley se fueron cada uno a cumplir con sus obligaciones en lo que el Ron, Ginny, Percy y Charlie, que se había quedado a dormir aquella noche en la casa, se levantaban y arreglaban para marchar todos a Hogsmade, donde habían quedado de verse con Harry, Hermione, Bill y Fleur.

Un par de horas más tarde los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se encontraban subiendo el sendero que conducía a Hogwarts.

Una vez que llegaron a la verja del colegio, Harry envió un patronus a McGonagall , la directora del colegio, para que les abrieran las puertas. Apareció Hagrid dejándolos pasar y conduciéndolos por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta el linde del lago, el lugar designado para crear ese pequeño cementerio donde estaban todos los héroes caídos en la batalla contra las fuerzas oscuras.

Durante el resto de la mañana no sucedió nada digno de mención sin contar que la señora Weasley rompió en llanto de nuevo ante la tumba de su hijo.

Una vez que hubieron dejado un sencillo arreglo de flores, partieron de regreso a la madriguera, donde, para sorpresa de George, le esperaba un festejo por su cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?,- cuestionó cuando hubo salido al jardín ante la insistencia de su padre que decía que había de mostrarle algo.

En medio del lugar, se encontraban dos largas mesas con sillas suficientes para toda la familia. Las mesas crujían bajo el peso de numerosos platillos entre los que pudo distinguir sus preferidos. Todo estaba adornado con cintas de color dorado y rojo, con los colores de Gryffindor. Incluso los arbustos estaban plagados de globos donde se podía leer en algunos la inscripción "Feliz Cumpleaños George"

- Es tu cumpleaños, no esperabas que iba a pasar desapercibido ¿ o sí? ,- contestó Bill detrás de él.

- No quiero - dijo con frialdad.

- ¡¿Qué?! - se exaltó Ron, que iba llegando cogido de la mano de Hermione, su novia. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ya está todo preparado?

- Pues simplemente eso, no quiero nada de esto, no tenían porque preparar nada.

- No se trata sólo de la fiesta, se trata de nosotros. Todos hemos venido para acompañarte en tu cumpleaños ¿y tú simplemente dices, no quiero?,- continuó el menor de los pelirrojos a pesar de que Hermione le estaba haciendo señas para que se callara.

- Pues ya pueden irse yendo, lo único que quiero es estar solo.- dijo con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo.

- George, yo sé que estás así por la ausencia de Fred pero él no querría que te aislaras de todo. Tal vez, necesites seguir con tu vida…, intervino esta vez Ginny que iba acompañada por Harry.- no eres el único que lo echa en falta, yo también lo hago.

- No me digas que lo extrañas, que comprendes mi dolor porque no es así,- le espetó el gemelo aumentando cada vez más el volumen de su voz,- no puedes saber lo que se siente perder tu otra mitad.

- ¡No! Tal vez no lo sé del todo pero sé que es terrible, te sientes incompleto, perdido- le dijo mirando de reojo a Harry, recordando el momento cuando lo creyó muerto ante los pies de Voldemort.- y sí, tienes razón, no comprendo cómo te sientes pero también sé que aislándote no lograrás nada.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué me ponga a bailar y cantar, fingiendo que todo está bien, como si la ausencia de Fred no importara?!

- Solo te pido que seas el de antes, por favor. - le rogó con voz temblorosa.

George se giró a ver a su hermana pequeña que lo miraba suplicante, y a los demás miembros de la familia que estaban un poco apartados observando la discusión sin atreverse a intervenir.

- Lo siento pero eso es algo imposible.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decirle nada más, salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, saltándose los escalones de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes fuera posible a su habitación.

Apenas hubo entrado, azotó la puerta dejando caer todo su peso contra ella para evitar así derrumbarse sobre el suelo. Sólo le bastó echar un fugaz vistazo al recinto para darse cuenta que había sido mala idea refugiarse en el lugar que más quería evadir.

Las cosas de Fred se encontraban intactas a pesar del tiempo, en el mismo lugar que las había dejado antes de mudarse con él al callejón Diagon. La ropa vieja y gastada con sus iniciales que solía usar cuando niño y que les había valió innumerables bromas estaban guardadas en los cajones, sus primeros intentos de bromas se encontraban todavía escondidos en un rincón, sus viejos útiles escolares arrumbados debajo de la cama; contemplar todo aquello lo abrumaba, le daba la sensación de que su gemelo podría atravesar en cualquier momento el lumbral de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y un chiste para aligerar el ambiente.

Sus ojos se posaron en una repisa donde yacía una foto de ambos del primer día de clases en Hogwarts. A pesar de sus rostros inocentes y aire despreocupado, es día había sido el día. Sus bromas y aventuras habían comenzado en un nuevo terreno y con un sueño por cumplir que los impulsaba, el de ser conocidos como los mayores alborotadores que hayan pisado alguna vez Hogwarts. Recordaba como en aquel día que ahora parecía tan lejano e irreal él se había sentido angustiado ante la perspectiva de terminar en diferente casa a la de su hermano y Fred, como sucedía siempre que algo le inquietaba, lo había reconfortado con una sonrisa sincera y jurado permanecer a su lado sea a donde fuera.

Dejó que su mente se sumergiera en la memoria de ese momento hasta que el dolor de la pérdida volvió a él envolviéndolo en un estrecho abrazo de desolación. Conforme aumentaba la cantidad de recuerdos en los que Fred estaba presente el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta crecía hasta que se le hizo imposible respirar con normalidad. Su desesperación fue en aumento. Intentó relajarse sin mucho éxito hasta que no pudo contenerse más y, como una última tentativa por recuperar el control, lanzó un sonoro sollozo que resonó por toda la habitación.

Las lágrimas rápidamente se hicieron presente por su cansado rostro al tiempo que se dejaba arrastrar por la gravedad hasta terminar tendido en el suelo, hecho ovillo como un niño pequeño. Hacía meses que no se derrumbaba de aquella manera y el hecho de que fuera su cumpleaños y debiera de ser también el de Fred no ayudaba en nada.

Poco a poco, a pesar de ser la una de la tarde, el cansancio le fue nublando los sentidos hasta que al fin, se quedó dormido.

Y soñó. Otra vez el mismo sueño, la misma escena de destrucción, la misma desesperación e incertidumbre, la misma marcha dolorosa que traería consigo todas las penas que ahora le atormentaban. Su mente sabía que se trataba de un viejo recuerdo, no más que una pesadilla, pero sumido en la inconsciencia como estaba, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por las imágenes que se le proyectaban. Al llegar al supuesto final del sueño, aquella parte en la que se hacía presente Percy mientras le anunciaba que la irremediable muerte de su hermano, se preparó para despertarse con el usual grito y bañado de sudor, más sin embargo, no lo hizo, por lo contrario su sueño cambió radicalmente.

Estaba en una agraciada pradera rodeada de frondosos árboles que le daban un aspecto pacífico. El sol se encontraba iluminando en su punto máximo, causando un efecto resplandeciente en las flores que nacían de entre el césped del campo y haciendo ver más cristalina el agua del lago que circundaba el prado. El peculiar color del sol se había fundido con la naturaleza dándole un esplendor considerable que ofuscaba a simple vista.

Todo ese espectáculo se le hacía conocido pero no fue hasta que divisó a lo lejos la irregular construcción de la Madriguera que se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque dos colinas más allá de su casa, donde solía pasar largos ratos con Fred huyendo de su madre.

Ya sea porque su gemelo volvía a ser el centro de sus pensamientos o porque ansiaba tenerlo a su lado como en aquellos viejos tiempos de picardía, planeando la siguiente jugarreta que haría perder los estribos a su víctima, el hecho era que éste sorpresivamente se encontraba parado frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano! Si no fuera porque yo soy mayor, diría que ya eres un vejestorio. - exclamó Fred mientras lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo.

George se quedó helado bajo el apretón que Fred le estaba dando, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba conmocionado, aunque era de esperarse que reaccionara de tal manera pues creyó que nunca volvería a escuchar esas palabras y menos que esa persona se las dijera.

- ¿De… de verdad eres tú Fred? - preguntó torpemente.

- No George, ¡Soy un espejo que da abrazos!,- ironizó el aludido.- ¡Pero claro que soy yo! ¿Acaso ya no sabes reconocer a tu gemelo?

- Pero…. Tú….

- ¡Rayos! Si que estás hecho un desastre hermano, ¡Mírate!, - le interrumpió Fred apartándose un poco para observar mejor su aspecto. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el pálido rostro parcialmente cubierto por una maraña de cabello rojo de su gemelo y las grandes ojeras que ensombrecían esos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos.- Vaya, creo que tenía razón al decir que yo soy el más apuesto de los dos.

Aquello no le agradó nada a George. Verlo plantado ahí, regodeándose como siempre sin que nada le inquietara, lo hizo enfurecer.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, como tú ya estás muerto! Mientras tú has estado muy alegre yo he estado aquí sufriendo…

- Sabes que yo nunca quise esto,- le contestó ahora más serio. - Pero el que yo no esté no significa que tú tampoco, tienes que disfrutar de la vida George. ¿No te he enseñado yo a hacerlo? No puedes simplemente aislarte de todo y de todos, la familia se tomó su tiempo para celebrar tu cumpleaños y demostrarte que no estás solo y tú te limitas a ocultarte.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que baje y apague las velas del pastel como si nada pasara? ¡Eso siempre lo hicimos juntos!

- No te preocupes hermano, no te dejaré quedarte con toda la diversión… cuando llegue el momento, yo también estaré ahí para apagar las velas, - por su rostro se asomó una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!- exclamó George incrédulo,- ¡Si tu ya no estás! Te fuiste y nos dejaste solos, a mamá, a papá, Percy, Ginny …. a mí.- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible y con lágrimas brotando nuevamente de sus ojos. Se sentía patético, débil, llorando de nuevo, no quería ponerse "sentimental", usando sus palabras, pero el recuerdo de su hermano o lo que sea que fuera la imagen de Fred que estaba ahí, estaba sacando a flote su lado sensible, aquel que lo destrozaba por echarlo en falta.

- ¿Quien dijo que me he ido? - le cuestión el pelirrojo. - Sabes Georgie, en verdad deberías revisarte el ojo interior, lo has de tener obstruido,- bromeó un poco para aligerar el ambiente mientras se acercaba a su hermano tomándolo por los hombros con el propósito de obligarlo a levantar la vista del suelo y mirarlo a los ojos,- el que no me veas no significa que no esté ahí. Además, ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si rompiera mi promesa? Verás, yo siempre estaré para ti, cada momento que así lo desees. Para verme solo necesitas estar frente a un espejo, para oírme solo necesitas hablar. Nunca te dejaré George.

Antes de que Fred se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, ahora había sido George el que lo había atraído a sí mismo para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo. El contacto entre uno y otro les hizo darse cuenta que era eso lo que necesitaban., saber que no habían perdido su otra mitad, saber que seguían estando juntos, completándose.

- Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan cursi,- bromeó George aferrándose a los brazos de su hermano con mayor fuerza. No se atrevía a despegarse de él, lo había echado mucho en falta durante esos meses y ahora que lo tenía de nuevo a su lado, aunque fuera en ese sueño tan vívido, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- Y yo nunca creí que fueras tan llorón,- contraatacó Fred con un hilo de voz por el esfuerzo que hacía para contener las lágrimas de la emoción,- venga, dame una sonrisa que luego pensarán que yo era igual aburrido que tú, además con ese aspecto y esa cara hasta deprimes a los dementores.

George rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermano. Sintió extraños los músculos de la cara, muy tensos bajo la fuerza que hacía por sonreír, pero luego recordó que probablemente era porque llevaba no solo semanas, sino meses enteros sin hacerlo.

Se separaron lentamente, mientras se lanzaban miradas entre sí.

- ¿Alguna novedad en casa?,- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos rompiendo así el momentáneo silencio que se había hecho presente.

- Ninguna, a menos que consideres novedad el que Ron y Hermione hayan aceptado que se quieren y anden saliendo…. Ah¡ y también que Fleur esté embarazada. Ya sabes cómo es Bill, no pudo aguantarse las ganas.,- dijo George con un tono jocoso que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- Ehh ahora que lo mencionas, ya vi que entre tú y Angelina hay algo. ¿Piensas algún día decirle lo que sientes?

- No sé a qué te refieres,- le respondió poniéndose colorado, casi de la tonalidad de su cabello.

- Me refiero a que… mi querido hermanito está enamorado,- expuso Fred mientras hacía una mala pantomima de besos y miradas melosas entre pareja.

- ¡Hey! Es mi vida amorosa, no te entrometas. Yo no lo hice aquella vez que te encontré en la torre de astronomía disfrutando de una noche romántica con….

- Vale, vale, no hare ningún comentario. - lo cayó para que no lo dejara en evidencia. Tal vez no era necesario ya que se encontraban solos pero el recuerdo de aquella noche todavía le hacía sentir, por extraño que parezca, mucha vergüenza. Y como no, si en aquella ocasión había dado su primero beso con el contratiempo de que, traicionado por los nervios, le había comentado a la chica su enorme nariz le estorbaba un poco.

- Sabia respuesta hermano. Pero dime,- tomando una postura más seria y sin saber muy bien como preguntar, prosiguió,- ¿cómo es… allá? ¿duele… morir?

Fred abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba extrañado a su hermano por la sorpresa que le causaba aquella pregunta, en especial porque no se la esperaba. Eligiendo con cuidado las palabras, respondió:

- No te mentiré George, si pudiera volver a vivir, me gustaría volver a morir. Es mejor de lo que parece,- respondió con una sonrisa recordando el momento y las sensaciones que tuvo.- claro, no es lo mismo sin ustedes pero al menos estoy con los merodeadores. Harry es muy manso a comparación de su padre, la de miles de bromas y aventuras en las que se ha metido.

- Es un alivio saber que estas bien acompañado,- confesó con un toque de amargura. Era cierto que le alegraba saber que Fred estaba disfrutando pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia al saber que estaba con los merodeadores mientras él se había quedado solo.

El pelirrojo captó a la perfección el mensaje que se ocultaba tras las palabras de su hermano haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable por que su ausencia le causara todo ese sufrimiento.

- Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti George, ya lo sabes. Pero recuerda, la vida sigue y todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer antes de que nos reunamos

- ¿Esperarás por mí?,- no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta sin que se notara la preocupación en su voz.

- Todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y ahora, me duele decirte esto pero creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya, además, hay una fiesta abajo esperando por ti,- George solo asintió ante sus palabras, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular nada.

Como gesto de despedida, los hermanos volvieron a abrazarse por última vez.

- ¡Cierto!, antes de que se me olvide…. tu oreja de manda saludos,- recordó Fred mientras desaparecía lentamente hacia el horizonte, con una luz blanca envolviéndolo.

George despertó de un sobresalto, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse todavía en el frío suelo de su habitación. Por su mente todavía estaban las palabras que le había dicho su hermano y la última imagen que tuvo de él, con su usual sonrisa contagiosa que invitaba a la diversión. Esa imagen, por insignificante que le pareciera a algunos, era justo lo que necesitaba, reemplazaba la el último recuerdo que tenía de Fred antes de ser sepultado.

Se levantó lentamente sopesando las probabilidades que tenía respecto a lo que haría a continuación. Podría quedarse en su habitación el resto de la tarde pensando todavía en su sueño y nadie lo molestaría o podía, tal como le había pedido su gemelo, disfrutar un poco y bajar a la pequeña reunión familiar que habían preparado.

Finalmente, optó por la segunda opción sabiendo que era lo correcto y se arregló un poco su aspecto desaliñado para verse más presentable antes de bajar y encarar a toda su familia. Mientras se observaba en el espejo para dar los últimos toques a su cabello pelirrojo, vio algo que lo impresionó. El reflejo le estaba sonriendo.

Se pasó una mano por los labios pues no recordaba haber sonreído en ningún momento y se extrañó aún más de encontrar trazado en ellos ese gesto que ahora se mostraba en el espejo. Pero luego las palabras se Fred resonaron en su cabeza como si estuviera ahí mismo repitiéndoselas "Para verme solo necesitas estar frente a un espejo". Y supo que a pesar de que él se veía ahí reflejado, con la misma ropa, ojeras y todo, la sonrisa no era suya, era de su hermano que se encontraba feliz de ver que por fin había tomado la decisión de continuar con su vida.

Echó un último vistazo al espejo y bajo las escaleras para salir al jardín donde se hallaba su familia, en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado.

Ellos, que se encontraban charlando, no muy animadamente pero si haciendo mucho ruido, callaron al instante que lo vieron cruzar trabajosamente el jardín y sentarse en la silla desocupada, al lado de su padre. Su desconcierto fue en aumento cuando lo oyeron decir:

- Yo... lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Estuve pensando las cosas y creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de comportarme como una adolescente deprimida, en verdad espero que me perdonen y podamos continuar con la reunión que hace mucho que no estamos toda la familia…. O bueno, casi toda.

Sus palabras fueron precedidas por un silencio aplastante que fue rotó por el llanto de la señora Weasley, quien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su hijo.

- Ohh cariño, no sabes lo que me alegra escucharte decir eso. No tienes porque pedir perdón, sabes que fue especialmente duro para ti, pero aquí estamos contigo, no éstas solo, - sollozó entre los brazos de un George abrumado por la emotividad de su madre.

- Venga Molly, tranquilízate un poco que lo estás asfixiando,- intervino Arthur Weasley separándolos delicadamente. Sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba.- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta hijo, nos estabas preocupando mucho.

- Si bueno… ya estoy aquí y quieran o no me muero de hambre. ¿Podemos empezar con el pastel? ,- pidió el susodicho. Era cierto, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del hambre voraz que tenía.

- Si mamá, yo también quiero de un bocado de ese pastel,- terció Ron- No sabes cómo extrañé verte sonreír George,- continuó mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.- Feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras el resto de la familia se levantaba de sus asientos para felicitar al cumpleañero, la señora Weasley fue por el pastel para comenzar con el festejo como era debido.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, cuando Charlie estaba estrujando con sus musculosos brazos a su hermano menor mientras le deseaba muchos años más por cumplir, apareció la señora Weasley con un sencillo pastel de chocolate con cubierta verde en la que ponía el nombre del cumpleañero y numerosas velas correspondientes a su edad rodeándolo. Lo colocó delante de George que al ver el aspecto tan apetitoso que tenía, le gruñó el estómago.

Al tiempo, sus hermanos, sus padres y Harry, Hermione y Fleur se pusieron a cantarle las mañanitas mientras él se limitaba a observarlos sonriendo con nostalgia. Estar rodeado de toda su familia disfrutando de la tranquilidad que alguna vez creyeron no volver a tener, le agradaba en verdad pero sabía todo aquello sería mejor si tuviera a su gemelo ahí.

Una vez que hubieron terminado su desafinado canto, George se dispuso a soplar las velas del pastel pero no pudo hacerlo ya que algo se lo impidió.

Una corriente de aire proveniente de no se sabía, apagó solo la mitad de velas.

Pronto comprendió que se trataba de Fred, tal y como le había dicho durante su sueño. El se encontraba ahí con ellos, celebrando un cumpleaños más juntos no había roto su promesa.

Y con una media sonrisa apagó el resto de las velas, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Freddie.

N/A: Que tal gente! lo siento, se que me quedó un poco escueto en algunas partes pero intenté representar la aflicción de George sin llegar a exagerarlo demasiado.

De todas formas ¿que les parecio? me gustaria saber su opinion...

Ehh otra cosa! me retrasare n poco con los fics, tengo muy poco tiempo disponible ustedes saben por eso me urgía subir este.

¨Pero espero no tardar tanto.

De igual forma gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, ponerlo en favoritos y muchas gracias a las que comentaron.

Eso es todo, hasta la proxima!

*T.R*

˜Akemi


End file.
